


Crown Jewels

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter knows Lily Evans is a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

Lily Evans was royalty.

James Potter wasn’t sure when he came to that conclusion, but it was probably around third year, when he discovered that there was more to girls then high-pitched shrieks after a good prank.

It was also around the time when he decided girls had to be made from precious gems. They were far to pretty to be made from anything else. James spent two days studying Lily during class before he came to the decision that her pale, perfect skin was made from diamonds and yellow sapphires. Her hair, which she wore long and loose, was made from rubies of all shades and cuts, fit together perfectly. And her eyes were two emeralds, chosen for their sparkling beauty.

By his fifth year he discovered that girls were too soft to be made from anything as hard as stone. They were made from marshmallows and clouds and they all smelt of springtime flowers.

And James was more convinced then ever that Lily had to be some sort of princess Why not? Lily was smart, pretty and Muggle-born. Who knows how that daft Muggle system worked, anyway? Lily was probably high in line for the throne and had to sneak away every year to attend Hogwarts. It made perfect sense.

During sixth year, James decided that other girls didn’t really matter anymore. He doubted whether she noticed that difference in his numerous requests for a date, or the seriousness with which he began to write her letters. But James was different after sixth year, and Lily seemed to notice it when they met up over the summer at Diagon Alley.

“Oh, hello James,” she said, looking surprised. And the way in which she said it, softer and kinder then any time in school, made him smile honestly, rather then mockingly, and look straight at her. He noticed her eyes then, sparkling emeralds like always, but they were eyes too, and they blinked at him.

“These are my parents,” she said, and James politely nodded to her mother, and shook her father’s hand. Neither of them could possibly be royalty, James saw. They were both kind and earthly and neither of them wore a crown. And Lily wasn’t really made of diamonds, and she didn’t taste of marshmallows, but to James it didn’t matter anymore, and he finally admitted to himself that it never did.

It was just a dream, a gleam of desire, to maybe have to chance to finally court her, her and her two, perfect, royal, eyes.


End file.
